


Fondu au noir

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: “Shiro says he can be here in ten minutes, there's too many Galra around here for him to come faster.  Just stay with me until then ok?”“Pfft as if I'd die before you,” Lance huffed, hoping that maybe joking would make the pain coming from his side more manageable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's brief mentions of blood, but nothing too graphic, please be careful if you're easily triggered by things like that

“Keith stop that, it's not that bad,”

Keith's pacing and muttering was distracting. Lance needed to… he needed to do… something.

Fuck, it hurt too much for him to think. Thank god they managed to find somewhere safe for the moment, because there's no way Lance would've been able to fight with this wound.

Keith's pacing stopped abruptly, “Shiro! Shiro can you hear us? There was an ambush, and something cut the coms. Lance is hurt,” Keith shot him a look, he looked scared, “He's hurt bad. How fast can you get here?”

Lance was tempted to lean over and put his helmet back on to hear first hand what Shiro answered, but he doubted he could concentrate enough to follow everything Shiro said, and moving might make him bleed more. He was already having enough trouble holding his side to stop the bleeding and trying not to pass out, no need to worsen it.

Before Lance could say anything or ask how long before help was coming, Keith was at his side with a makeshift bandage he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

He started wrapping it around Lance's side and told him, “Shiro says he can be here in ten minutes, there's too many Galra around here for him to come faster. Just stay with me until then ok?”

“Pfft as if I'd die before you,” Lance huffed, hoping that maybe joking would make the pain more manageable.

Keith, of course, didn’t play along and shot him a pained look, “Can we not do this right now?” He paused as if waiting for Lance to do something, but Lance couldn’t figure out what he wanted him to do since it felt like his brain was working in slow motion. Finally, Keith asked, “Can you move your hand? I need to wrap the bandage,”

Oh. Lance took his hand off his side shakily and looked down.

Oh fuck, there was so much blood. That was too much blood for him to lose, wasn’t it. Was he really going to die here? He was going to―

Lance gasped when Keith suddenly pulled the bandage extremely tight, it hurt. “Give a guy a little warning next time will you?” Lance said, sounding much weaker than he meant to.

“Sorry,” He finished wrapping the bandage around Lance and sat down next to him, half holding him up. Lance started feeling numb.

Silence fell over them for a few of minutes. It was was only interrupted by Keith saying a couple words to Shiro through the coms. Despite himself, Lance started slowly drifting. He felt dizzy and heavy, it was hard to stay awake.

He didn’t know for how long his eyes had been closed when he woke up to Keith screaming and trying to wake him up.

“Come on, stay with me, Shiro’s coming in two minutes, please just stay with me,” He heard Keith distantly, he sounded different than he had a few minutes ago.

Lance forced his eyes to open again, and oh fuck was Keith crying? 

That was the last straw for Lance, the numbness seemed to fade for a second and the pain came back and he could feel tears forming in his eyes, “This is so fucked, I don’t wanna die in space, I don’t wanna die away from my family, I don’t wanna die. It’s bleeding so much I’m gonna die,” Lance couldn’t breathe, it was too much, everything about this was unfair; it was all too cruel.

“What? No Lance, you’re not allowed to die before me remember? Lance please―” Keith said other things, but Lance’s brain apparently couldn’t stay together for long and he drifted away again..

The heavy, dizzy feeling he’d lost during his outburst came back, stronger than before, and he just wanted to sleep.

Why was staying awake so hard? Why was he staying awake anyway? Everything about this situation felt like a dream, he’d probably wake up at the Garrison, maybe he should just give in and sleep.

Before closing his eyes, Lance found the strength to say, “I’m sorry Keith,” and as he closed his eyes, he knew that he wasn’t going to open them again.

“Lance! No no no no no, stay with us c’mon buddy,” Lance felt his body being moved, but Keith’s words kept growing more distant, he heard a bigger noise, like something landing near them and Keith continued talking, “Shiro! Help me carry him, he’s still here,” Lance’s hearing made everything seem like it was just a whisper, “he’s still alive,”

And everything went silent.


End file.
